1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a control device for pneumatic tools such as screwdrivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pneumatic tools, and screwdrivers in particular, generally comprise a body housing a pneumatic motor connected by a kinematic coupling to a drive member, the body including a handle connected to a source of fluid under pressure and including a trigger for controlling the entry of the fluid under pressure, e.g., compressed air, to drive the motor.
In many cases, and in screwdrivers in particular, it is necessary to be able to run the motor not only in the normal direction but also in the opposite direction.
In one prior art control device the trigger pivots about an intermediate point and is mounted so that when it is pulled near one end entry of compressed air is commanded in the normal direction of rotation of the motor whereas, if it is pulled near the other end, rotation of the motor in the reverse direction is commanded.
An implementation of the above kind is very practical because the worker can command screwing in or unscrewing simply by moving his finger on the trigger.
A design of this kind is complex and costly.
One aim of the present invention is to remedy these drawbacks.